Green date
by power master story writer
Summary: The reds and blues trick the greens into a date so they will finally stop fighting. Will the date work? Read to find out. Rated T to be safe. Buttercup x Butch.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any character from the powerpuff girls tv show.**

* * *

It was two months ago that the reds and blues became friends and stopped fighting. But the greens are still enemies. If the reds and blues are just hanging out, the greens are fighting each other. But the reds and blues had a plan to stop the fighting of the greens.

It was saturday and the reds and blues were planning their plan to make the greens friends.

So what was the plan again?" Boomer asked.

You forgot the plan, didn't you?" Brick responded.

Maby." Boomer answered.

Okay, I will explain the plan on more time." Brick responded.

Uh Brick, it's my plan so I'll explain it" Blossom said.

Come on Blossom, let Brick explain the plan." Bubbles responded.

Fine." Blossom responded back, annoyed.

Okay Boomer, the plan is that we trick Buttercup and Butch into a date ao they will finally stop fighting. Brick explained to Boomer.

Okay, but how? Boomer asked.

Were gonna tell them about the date and try to convince them to go, but were not gonna tell them who is their date and that it is secret untill we are at the restaurant." Brick continued the explanation.

That's a smart idea." Boomer complimented the plan.

We are gonna start the plan, tomorrow." Blossom said and then they flew back to their homes.

The next day the plan was set in motion. At the girls house Blossom and Bubbles were trying to convince Buttercup to the date.

Hey Buttercup." Blossom greeted her sister when she and her other sister came in their room.

Hey girls. What do you want?" Buttercup greeted back.

We have surprise for you." Blossom continued.

Oh yeah, what is it? Buttercup said, getting exited.

We have organized a date for you." Bubbles said.

Yeah no." Buttercup responded.

Why not?" Blossom said.

Because I don't want to go to a stupid date." Buttercup answered.

Come on Buttercup, just do it." Bubbles said.

No." Buttercup responded.

Come on." Blossom said.

No!" Buttercup yelled getting annoyed.

If you do it , we will stop nagging about it." Bubbles said.

Okay, I will go on that date. It's not that I have a choice." Buttercup said.

But who is my date?" Buttercup asked.

That's a surprise." Blossom said.

At the house of the ruffs, Brick and Boomer trying to convince Butch to go on the date.

Hey Butch, what's up?" Brick said.

What do you two want?" Butch asked.

We have organized a date for you." Boomer said.

What, I'm not going to a dumb date!" Butch yelled to his brothers.

Yes your going, because you don't have choice!" Brick responded.

Oh come on. Okay, but who then is my date? Butch said.

That's a surprise. Brick said.

* * *

**That was chapter 1 off Green date. Hope you enjoyed, here are some questions.  
**

**1. Was this a good start?**

**2. Wat do you think what will happen in the date?  
**

**3. Do you think this story will be good?**

**I also want to thank the crazy cute girls for the idea. Untill next chapter, bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any character from the powerpuff girls tv show.**

* * *

It was afternoon and time for the date. At the puffs home, Blossom and Bubbles were making Buttercup ready for the date.

Come on Buttercup, why don't you want to wear this dress?" Bubbles asked while holding a pink dress.

Because it's to girly and sissy!" Buttercup answered.

Come on Buttercup, just wear it." Blossom said.

No! I don't even wanted to go to this date, I only said yes so you would shut up about it!" Buttercup responded, getting angry.

Please wear it, it will look pretty on you."Bubbles said in her cute voice.

Fine, but I still want to know who my date is." Buttercup responded.

We already said that it is a secret." Blossom responded back.

But we will tell you when we are there." Bubbles added.

Okay, but then really tell me when we are there." Buttercup responded.

We will." Blossom responded back.

At the ruffs house, Brick and Boomer were making Butch ready for the date.

Come on Butch, wear this tuxedo." Boomer said while holding a tuxedo.

No, I'm not wearing a stupid tuxedo!" Butch responded.

Come on Butch, wear it." Brick said.

I don't even wanted to go to this stupid date, you commanded me to!" Butch responded back.

Yeah, well now I command you to wear the tuxedo." Brick commanded.

Oh come on, I can't even choose what I'm wearing, that sucks." Butch responded annoyed.

That's life for you." Brick said.

Okay, but I still want to know who my date is." Butch said.

We will tell you that when we are at the date." Boomer responded.

Okay." Butch responded back.

After three hours, the puffs and ruffs were ready and flew to the date.

Well here we are." Blossom said when they arrived at the restaurant.

It's a nice restaurant." Bubbles added.

Let's just go inside." Buttercup said.

And so they got inside the restaurant.

The ruffs also later arrived at the other side restaurant.

So this the restaurant." Boomer said.

I think your date is already inside the restaurant." Brick said to Butch.

Let's just go inside." Butch responded.

Inside the restaurant, the reds and blues were a little grinning at the tought of how the greens would react.

Okay you said you would tell who my date is right now so tell me." Buttercup said.

Okay, your date is Butch." Blossom said.

What, Butch, I hate him!" Buttercup responded.

We know, but we want that to stop, so we and our counterpart organized this date." Blossom said.

Now bye." Bubbles added and then she and Blossom flew off.

That's just mean." Buttercup said and then walked to her tabel with dismay.

By the ruffs, Brick and Boomer were telling Butch who was his date.

Now guys, who is my date?" Butch asked his brothers.

Your date is Buttercup." Brick answered.

Buttercup, I hate her! Why her?!" Butch said angered

Because we and our counterparts are sick of your fighting." Brick responded.

We think this date will help." Boomer added.

Now go to your tabel and don't kill her." Brick commanded.

Well bye." Boomer said and then he and Brick flew off.

This is maby the worst night ever." Butch said.

He then walked to his tabel were he saw Buttercup waiting.

Hello Buttercup." Butch said when he was by his tabel.

Hi Butch." Buttercup responded.

They then took a seat.

* * *

**Well that was chapter 2, chapter 3 will be all about their date. Time for some questions.**

**1. Do you think the date will stop the fighting.**

**2. What do you think will happen in the date.**

**3. Do you think this is mean from the reds and blues.**

**Untill next chapter, please review, and bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any character from the powerpuff girls tv show.**

* * *

The greens where sitting at their tabel, a little angry add the reds and blues for what they did.

Okay Butch, you hate me and I hate you, but we can better not fight each other or we will both have a bad afternoon." Buttercup said with a glare on her face.

Fine, I will try not to kill you." Butch responded also glaring.

You, killing me, it's more that I will kill you." Buttercup responded back.

Oh yeah, well I like you seeing try that." Butch responded back.

Okay we can better just go away from here and then fight this out." Buttercup said but then both got an email from the reds.

Great, they say we can't go away from here untill we are friends." Butch said with a glare on his face.

Well they don't know when we leave so let's just go." Buttercup responded but then both got another email.

Dubbel great, the blues are watching us from above the restaurant so they will tell them if we leave still as enemies." Butch said making his glare bigger.

Well that's just great, now I have to spend my whole life here." Buttercup responded.

I don't think they will leave us here for that long." Butch responded back.

You never know it with them." Buttercup responded back.

Let's just order our food, I'm starving." Butch said getting a hungry look on his face.

Okay, I'm also getting hungry." Buttercup responded.

The greens then ordered their food. Butch ordered french fries with some ketchup, and Buttercup ordered some spaghetti.

So how long do you think it will take them to get our food?" Buttercup asked.

I don't know, I hope it will not take to long." Butch answered.

Well that's no surprise." Buttercup responded.

What's that supposed to mean?" Butch responded.

That you are an idiot." Buttercup answered.

Say that to yourself." Butch responded.

Shut up!" Buttercup responded back.

You started!" Butch responded back.

But then their food came.

Finally." Buttercup said.

Then they started to eat.

Hmmmmmm, this food is delicious." Butch said.

Yeah, this is very delicious." Buttercup responded.

What do you think the reds and blues are doing." Butch asked.

Well the blues are still watching if we will leave as friends or enemies, and I don't know what the reds are doing now." Buttercup answered.

Well that's an answer you would accept." Butch responded.

Shut up!" Buttercup responded.

Make me sissy." Butch taunted.

Oh now you asked for it." Buttercup responded but when she wanted to attack him she slipped and would maby hit her had against the edge of the tabel.

Look out!" Butch said and then eminently catched her before she could hit the edge or hit the ground.

Butch, you saved me." Buttercup said with disbelief.

Yeah, I just did." Butch said.

The two then looked into each others eyes and then moved closer untill they kissed.

Wow, uh sorry for that." Butch said a little blushing.

No, it doesn't matter."Buttercup responded also blushing.

The two then blushed a little more.

Uh Buttercup can you maby hang out some time?" Butch asked blushing even more.

Yeah, of course I can." Buttercup answered also blushing even more.

Great! How about tomorrow night?" Butch asked.

Yeah, why not?" Buttercup answered.

Great, then I will see you tomorrow." Butch responded.

Yeah, see you tomorrow." Buttercup responded back.

Then both flew off to their home to get a good sleep for tomorrow.

* * *

**That's chapter 3 of green date. Time for some questions!  
**

**1. Was that a cute ending?**

**2. What do you think will happen in next chapter?**

**3. Have you ever heard of the song remedy from little boots? If not, then I recomand it and say that you listen to it right now.**

**Bye, untill next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from the powerpuff girls.**

* * *

It was tomorrow night and Buttercup and Butch were making themself ready for there date, and at the puffs house, Buttercup was not sure what to wear.

No that's not a good dress to wear, and this one nether." Buttercup said while looking for a good dress to wear.

Come on Buttercup, what you're wearing now is good enough." Blossom said. Buttercup was wearing her normal green dress as always.

Good enough is not perfect. I want to look perfect right now so I have to find the perfect dress." Buttercup responded and then looked around again in the closet.

At the ruffs house, Butch was changing in some nice clothes he found in the closet. It was a green mini suit with a bow tie.

Okay I'm done changing. How do I look?" Butch asked.

You look good in that suit." Brick answered.

Yeah, you will look great in that date." Boomer added.

Thanks guys, well I have to go, see you later." Butch said and then flew off.

Back at the puffs house, Buttercup just found the perfect dress. It was a green dress with some glitter on it.

Well, how do I look?" Buttercup asked.

You look great." Blossom answered.

Yeah, you look fantastic." Bubbles added.

Thanks, girls, well I'm going. Bye girls." Buttercup said and then she flew off.

At the movies, Butch was waiting fo Buttercup.

Come on Buttercup. Where are you?" Butch asked himself but Buttercup then came.

Hi Butch, sorry that I'm late." Buttercup said.

That's okay, the important thing is that you're here." Butch said.

Awwwwww, that's just sweat from you to say." Buttercup responded.

Well wich movie do you want to watch? Butch asked.

I don't know. Do you know a good movie?" Buttercup responded.

Let's go to the Lego movie, there are no other good movies." Butch responded.

Okay." Buttercup responded and the two got into the movie theater. They first bought the movie tickets and then two soda's and large popcorn. When the movie began, Buttercup shared their popcorn and blushed sometime because they hit their hands some times. When the movie was over they had to go to the toilet because they ate too much popcorn.

That was a good movie but that was also too much popcorn." Butch said while rubbing his stomach.

Yeah, my stomach hurts." Buttercup responded.

Well what should we do now?" Butch asked.

Let's go to the park." Buttercup answered.

Okay." Butch responded.

They then flew off to the park. When they arrived at the park they were sitting at a bench looking at the moon who was more beautiful than ever.

Wow, this is just the best night of my live." Buttercup said.

Yeah, mine two. Hanging out with you is the best thing." Butch responded.

They then looked into each others eyes and there heads came closer untill they kissed again.

Butch, can I ask you something?" Buttercup asked, blushing.

Yes of course." Butch answered also blushing.

Will you be my boyfriend?" Buttercup asked blushing even more.

Yeah, yeah I love to be your boyfriend." Butch answered also blushing even more.

Yay, I love you Butch!" Buttercup screamed with happiness.

I love you two Buttercup." Butch responded.

The couple then flew to their homes with both a big laugh on their faces.

* * *

**Well that's chapter 4 off my story. And this also the last chapter of my story, hope you enjoyed this. Time for the last set of questions.  
**

**1. Was this a good last chapter.**

**2. Was this a good story.**

**3. Did you enjoy the story.**

**Well that was the story. See you guys in the next story. Bye.  
**


End file.
